KaiHun - Snow White atau Aurora?
by Kim Jonghee
Summary: Mereka saling memiliki. Bulan itu cantik di malam hari, dan ada banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Kai milik Sehun, begitupun Sehun. Sehun milik Kai, Kim Jong In. KaiHun in here!


**Snow Whit atau Aurora?**

_Story By Kim Jonghee_

_Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai_

_Oh Sehun_

_Drama, Romance, Angst_

_Oneshot (Semoga~ :3)  
>PG-17+<em>

_Disclaimer:_

_Para Cast milik Tuhan, orang-orang yang mencintai mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Story milik yang buat._

_Summary:_

_Mereka saling memiliki. Bulan itu cantik di malam hari, dan ada banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Kai milik Sehun, begitupun Sehun. Sehun milik Kai, Kim Jong In. KaiHun in here!_

_A/N:  
>Em, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Tolong diperhatikan alur ceritanya, karena saya tidak memberikan keterangan. Bukan bermaksud untuk membuat bingung, hanya saja … inilah gaya tulisan bercerita saya … hehe <em>

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy it!._

_._

_._

_._

**Snow Whit atau Aurora?**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, tak banyak yang berbeda. Kai akan bangun lebih awal. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sampai ke hal terkecil sekalipun. Salah satunya menyiapkan bak mandi berisi air hangat untuk Sehun, sang belahan jiwa.

"Cha, pagi ini cuaca cukup dingin, berendamlah beberapa saat Sehun-ah. Aku akan segera kembali."

Seperti kaset usang yang diputar berulang, kejadian pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi lainnya. Setelah membawa tubuh ringkih Sehun ke kamar mandi, lalu membaringkannya di bak mandi berisi air hangat, Kai akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya, membersihkan kamar mereka. Menganti seprai, mengelap serta membersihkan setiap jengkal detail dari kamar miliknya juga Sehun. Semua harus sempurna seperti yang Sehun inginkan.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Tinggal membersihkan Sehun-ah!" tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya, Kai beringsut menuju tempat Sehun saat ini.

Berbalutkan handuk tebal lembut, tubuh pucat Sehun tenggelam dalam dekapan Kai. Langkah tenangnya diiringi senandung dari lagu-lagu yang mereka sukai.

Dibaringkannya tubuh lemah Sehun di atas kasur. Selesai memasangkan pakaian Sehun, Kai menatap lekat wajah Sehun. Menelusur garis tegas wajah pemuda dalam pembaringan, jemari Kai berhenti di bibir pucat. Sudut bibir Kai berkedut, menarik segaris lengkung indah di wajah. Takkan pernah bosan rasanya Kai memandangi wajah Sehun seperti itu. Sekalipun pemuda pucat itu tengah tertidur. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri salju yang tengah menunggu seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ….

"Cepat bangun Sehun-ah …."

"Tidak baik melamun di pagi hari." Perhatian Kai teralihkan dari jalanan kota London di balik jendela apartemennya. Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa. Mau tidak mau membuat Kai ikut tersenyum juga.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak melamun Sehun-ah," kilah pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jong In.

"Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong Kim Jong In." dan seperti biasa, pipi Kai jadi sasaran keisengan Sehun setiap harinya.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan Oh Sehun! Pipiku bisa melar nanti! Kalau pipiku melar, aku jadi tidak tampan lagi tahu." Oh, Kai merajuk sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya tergelak dalam tawa mendengar Kai merajuk. Seperti anak kecil, pikir Sehun.

"Biarpun kulitmu mulai keriput sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu tuan sok Tampan!" setelah melontarkan kalimat sok romantis seperti biasa, Oh Sehun lari terbirit menghindari amukan sang kekasih.

"Yak! Awas kau Oh Sehun!"

Kalau saja Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, mungkin Kai tidak akan semarah ini. Pasalnya, ia sudah dibuat malu oleh pemuda itu—padahal Sehun sangat suka wajah memerah Kai yang baru saja kena jebakan gombalannya. Berbicara sedekat itu dengan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kai. Ingin rasanya Kai menelan Sehun saat itu juga.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Kai mengecup bibir pucat Sehun. Membawanya dalam lumatan-lumatan kecil memabukkan. Melepasnya dengan sangat terpaksa karena sang empunya bibir tak juga membalas, atau sekedar merespon ciumannya.

"Harusnya, kita habiskan lebih banyak waktu berdua seperti ini. Benarkan Sehun-ah?"

Tengah malam menjelang pagi, dan Sehun terbangun Karena suara-suara aneh mengusiknya. Samar Sehun melihat siluet Kai yang tengah berpakaian.

"Jonginnie … mau kemana?" suara parau Sehun memecah sunyinya malam yang mendominasi.

Sehun mengucek matanya imut, saat itu juga Kai menghampiri pemuda yang sudah jadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Duduk di tepian kasur dengan tangan terulur mengusak sayang kepala Sehun. "Aku ada urusan sebentar di luar. Kau tidurlah lagi," berkata Kai dengan lembutnya.

"Urusan? Tengah malam begini?" setengah kesal campur mengantuk, Sehun bertanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ne," sahut Kai dengan senyuman termanis yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah urusannya ditunda sampai besok pagi?" Setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya yang sempat terusik, Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Tidak bisa Sehun-_ah_," bujuk Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Melihat bibir Sehun yang manyun seperti itu, membuat Kai ingin meraupnya saat itu juga. Namun, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus segera diselesaikannya. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan lama," lanjutnya.

"Janji, janji. Selalu saja seperti itu. Awas saja kalau besok pagi kau tidak ada di sini. Kau tidak akan dapat jatah mingguan!" seru Sehun ngambek lalu kembali berbaring membelakangi Kai dengan selimut hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ugh! kalau saja Kai tidak dikejar janji yang sudah ia buat dengan _Klien_-nya, ia pasti sudah mengambil jatah mingguannya sekarang juga. Ah, sebaiknya Kai menahan dulu semua itu, sampai apa yang menjadi tujuannya malam ini tercapai dengan sangat sempurna. Ia bisa bermain dengan Sehun, keesokan harinya. Kalau perlu, sampai Sehun tidak dapat berdiri.

"Aku pergi, Sehun-_ah_."

Saat bunyi pintu menjadi satu-satunya tanda kehidupan malam itu, tak tahukah Kai, seseorang dibalik selimut tengah menggertak mencengkram kuat selimut yang tengah membalut tubuhnya.

Sehun kira, dengan ancamannya, Kai akan merajuk meminta Sehun menarik kata-katanya. Sehun kira, Kai akan lebih memilihnya ketimbang urusan yang selalu menyita sebagian besar waktu Kai darinya. Sehun kira … Sehun kira … Kai tidak memperdulikannya.

Sisa malam itu Sehun habisan dengan tidur. Tak perduli lagi tentang Kai yang akan pulang atau tidak. Ia tidak perduli dengan ancaman yang tadi dikeluarkannya. Sehun bisa memikirkannya jika Kai benar-benar tidak pulang besok. Karena Sehun tak pernah bisa tidak disentuh oleh Kekasihnya. Karena Kai sudah menjadi candu baginya. Karena Kai, sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Pagi harinya, Sehun tidak menemukan Kai di sampingnya ataupun di kamarnya. Sehun mendecih, sudah ia duga. Percuma juga ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang memang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah berpihak padanya.

Setengah terpaksa Sehun beringsut dari tempat tidur lalu mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Selesai dengan membersihkan giginya, Sehun mulai melepaskan satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Berendam sebentar mungkin dapat menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang milik Sehun masuk ke dalam bak mandi satu persatu. Dengan mata terpejam, Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Saat hendak mendudukan tubuhnya, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Pagi, Sehun-_ah_!" sapa seseorang yang kini tengah memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Orang itu mencium aroma tubuh Sehun di perpotongan lehernya. Sehun meringis.

"Se-sejak kapan?" dengan posisi seperti ini memberikan akses bebas gugup, menyerang sehun dengan seenaknya.

"Em … menurutmu?" goda Kai mengigit seduktif telinga Sehun. "Bagaimana jika jatah mingguan yang kau bicarakan semalam aku ambil sekarang saja," bisikan lain benar-benar membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Seolah tak pernah ingin terpisah dengan sang belahan jiwa, Kai memeluk erat Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Aroma memabukkan seperti biasanya.

"Masih sama."

Kai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan menggoda di sana. Kecupan berubah hisapan. Pelukannya pada Sehun kian erat. Menunggu desah indah dari si pemilik leher putih menggoda. Namun, desahan itu tak kunjung Kim Jong In dengar.

"Sehun-_ah_ …," bisik Kai lirih.

Selepas bercinta dengan Oh Sehun, satu-satunya pemilik tubuh, hati juga cintanya, Kai beringsut turun membiarkan dingin menyergap tubuh polos Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh ke arah Kai. Mata sayunya, menatap malas Kai.

"Urusan lagi?" suara Sehun terdengar berat. Kantuk mulai menyerang sepertinya.

"Hmmm." Kai mendengus kecewa. Tangan-tangannya sibuk memasang pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai.

Tak ada tanya lain. Kai menoleh penasaran ke arah Sehun dan mendapati pemuda itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya. Kai mengulas senyum hangat. "Selamat malam, Sehun-_ah._" Kai mengecup sayang pelipis Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Saat tertidur, Sehun persis seperti bayi.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu cukup keras membuat Kai terpaksa membuka mata. Ia menggeram mendengar ketukan lain. Ketukan memaksa dan ia tidak suka itu. Setengah malas, Kai beranjak menghampiri pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanpa basa basi dan terlihat sekali Kai enggan meladeni dua orang petugas di depan pintu apartemennya. Buktinya, Kai sama sekali tidak mempersilahkan kedua petugas itu ke dalam rumahnya, apalagi membiarkannya benar-benar masuk.

Biar saja. Biar saja kedua orang tak diharapkan itu cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

"Maaf menganggu waktu anda, tuan Kim."

Sudah tahu menganggu masih saja meminta maaf, batin Kai.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, kami meminta waktu anda sebentar."

"Aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini. Nanti saja kalian datang lagi. Kalau perlu, silahkan hubungi sekretaris saya untuk membuat janji."

Buk!

Tanpa pikir panjang, apalagi menunggu jawaban dari kedua petugas tersebut, Kai langsung saja membanting pintu apartemennya. Tak memperdulikan kedua petugas itu yang tentunya akan tersinggung setengah mati.

"Sial! Sombong sekali orang itu!" umpat salah seorang petugas. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pintu di depannya saat ini.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Kalau bertindak sembarangan, bisa kena marah kita nanti," kata petugas lain mencoba menenangkan rekannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita harus memberikan laporan. Jangankan menarik informasi dari si sombong itu, memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemennya saja kita tidak bisa." Mengeluh. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan petugas yang tadi mengumpat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Lupakan sopan santun, kita paksa orang itu mengaku. Semua bukti jelas mengarah kepadanya." Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua petugas itu, seorang petinggi di kepolisian setingkat atasan mereka muncul dari balik lift menghampiri keduanya.

"Sir William!" seseorang di antara kedua petugas tadi tergagap mendapati seseorang dengan segudang prestasi dalam penyelidikan ada di hadapan mereka.

"Minta kunci cadangan pada _manager_ gedung apartemen kini. Tunjukan surat tugasnya. Kalau tidak berhasil, terpaksa kita menggunakan cara kekerasan." Seseorang yang dipanggil Sir William itu berucap serius. Tidak lama setelah ia berucap, beberapa orang lainnya muncul dari dalam lift. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah William. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, kedua petugas pertama segera melaksanaan tugas yang diberikan.

"Kim Jong In, bukan, Kai. Permainan selesai. Dan aku yang menang." William berucap penuh percaya diri.

Sehun yang hari itu pergi berkunjung menemui kakaknya yang baru sampai di London, kemalaman di jalan. Menurutnya jalanan London cukup membingungkan, hingga Sehun harus tersesat berkali-kali. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sehun tersesat sebenarnya. Daya mengingat Sehun yang payah ditambah pemuda itu jarang sekali keluar rumah. Kalaupun iya, selalu ada Kai yang menemaninya.

"Ish, menyebalkan! Jongin susah sekali dihubungi sih." Terus saja sepanjang jalan Sehun mengerutu menyalahkan kebodohannya atau menyalahkan Kai yang tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

Entah karena penerangan jalan yang tak begitu terang atau mata sipitnya yang mulai lelah serta membutuhkan istirahat sekarang juga, Sehun melihat sekelebat bayangan dibalik gang kecil sebelah kanan terotoar, beberapa meter di depannya. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam sana. Sehun membatin. Dugaanya diperkuat dengan suara-suara mengaduh serta pekik kesakitan seseorang dari dalam sana.

Penasaran, Sehun menyeret langkah memasuki gang sempit tersebut. Biarpun pencahayaan di gang itu minim sekali, namun Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah menggenang di mana-mana. Belum lagi beberapa onggok tubuh tak bernyawa menggelapar di tanah. Rasa takut menyerang, menggetarkan tubuh Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Di ujung sana. Di bagian tergelap gang. Sehun melihat sesosok bayangan yang sudah tidak asing di matanya.

"Jongin_nie_." Nama itu meluncur juga dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun. Memberanikan diri, Sehun mendekati bayangan itu. Kaki-kaki lemasnya menginjak genangan darah di tanah.

"Jo-jongin_nie_," gumamnya sekali lagi setengah tidak percaya.

Di depan sana, tidak kalah terkejut. Tubuh Kai ikut bergetar mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda yeng lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun, belum sempat membersihkan diri seperti malam-malam di mana ia meninggalkan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Bercak darah serta keringat bercampur menimbulkan bau menjijikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Se-Sehun-_ah_. Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun terus mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Kai. Mulutnya tak berhenti bergetar seraya merapal pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ke-kenapa?" melihat sosok Kai yang berlumur darah, menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun saat Kai tiba-tiba menghilang atau menyelesaikan urusan tengah malamnya. Inikah yang dikerjakan Kai selama ini? Tapi … untuk apa?

"Se-sehun-_ah_, aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sampai di rumah nanti. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, _ne_?" Kai hendak menghampiri Sehun yang berjarak tinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

Cleb!

Belum sempat Kai meraih Sehun di depan sana. Sebilah pisau dari korban Kai yang belum mati menembus tubuh Sehun. Dari punggung sampai ke perutnya. Begitu mudah juga enteng, seakan menembus selembar kain sutra yang dibentangkan. Darah merembes begitu cepat, mengotori kemeja favorit Sehun yang hari itu khusus dikenakannya. Kai hanya berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik. Namun, naluri serta gerak reflek yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun, melesatkan tubuh Kai untuk segera menghabisi targetnya sampai ke tulang.

Lentur ayunan pisau di lengan Kai tepat mengenai dada hingga ke leher. Tatapan kosong tak berperasaan terukir jelas di wajah tampan Kim Jongin. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena ambruknya tubuh Sehun mengembalikan kesadaraan Kai sepenuhnya.

"Se-Sehun-_ah_, bertahanlah! A-Aku akan mengobatimu." Disergap kalut, Kai segera menggendong tubuh Sehun lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jongin_nie_ ...," lirih Sehun berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Pendangannya buram remang-remang, seperti suasana malam saat itu. Dingin menusuk membelah malam. Kai tak hanya merasakan dinginnya malam, tapi dingin yang lain yang menempel dipermukaan kulitnya. Tubuh Sehun. Mendingin dengan sendirinya sejangkal demi sejengkal. Deru napasnya terdengan damai juga manenangkan di leher, seolah berbisik, untuk meminta izin tertidur di dekapan Kai, seperti malam-malam lainnya. Teruntuk Sehun, kini, kulit pucat bukan lagi julukan.

"Kim Jongin …."

Kai milik Sehun, Kai bagian dari Sehun. Begitupun Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Itu asumsi Kai, itu argumentasi seorang Kim Jong In. di dalam bathtub, Kai memeluk erat Sehun seakan seseorang akan datang untuk memisahkan mereka. Tak dipedulikannya suara-suara ribut dari arah ruang tamunya.

"Geledah semua ruangan, jangan sampai terlewat satu pun. Aku ingin Kim Jong In ditangkap. Itu perintah!" seseorang bergelar Sir memerintah semua orang yang dibawanya untuk menyisir tiap sudut apartemen Kai.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah penghancuran besar-besaran yang dilakukan William. Lemari di kamar Kai juga Sehun dibuka paksa. Selimut juga sprai disingkap, meninggalkan kedua benda itu berakhir di lantai. Kursi-kursi di ruang tamu digeser sembarangan yang berakhir dengan saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Karpet yang disibak, taku-takut Kai mempunyai ruangan rahasia di bawah lantai. Lemari-lemari penyimpanan di dapur, dikeluarkan isinya hingga tidak bersisa. Sampai kulkas, yang dengan bodohnya jadi sasaran penggeledahan polisi London.

Napas tersengal Kai saling berburu mendahului satu sama lain. Keringat mengucur deras dari puncak kepalanya sampai ke dagu. Bola matanya terus bergerak gelisah, melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tadi sempat ia kunci.

Suara-suara ribut di luar sana kian sarter dipendengaran. Suara langkah mereka menghentak lantai terdengar begitu jelas di telingan Kai. Belum lagi suara seruan sang Kepala Penyelidikan.

"Cepat buka kamar mandi itu!" titahnya tegas. Dua orang diantara mereka mengindahkan yang diperintahkan sang atasan. Dengan sikap salah satunya meraih gagang pintu. Napas Kai tercekat. Tatapannya mendelik tajam ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

"Terkunci, sir."

William yang menaruh curiga pada kamar mandi tersebut, segera membulatkan matanya. Intruksi lain pun meluncur dari bibir tebal berbalut kumis tipis di atanya.

"Dobrak." Wajah dingin namun tegasnya mengiringi perintah tanpa emosi pada anak buahnya.

Di dalam sana, Kai terhenyak begitu hantaman pertama mendarat sempurna di pintu yang sedari tadi jadi objek pengawasannya. Kilat ketakutan menguar dari wajah tampannya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Siapa yang kini tengah ketakutan? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ya ampun, Kai. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?" seseorang di ambang jendela tertawa mengejek salah satu rekan terhebatnya menggigil ketakutan di dalam bathtub, bersama seorang … bagaimana orang itu memanggilnya yah? Manekin.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa—" Kai berucap cepat, namun dengan segera dipotong oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak penting bagaimana kau bisa berada di depanmu sekarang," kata orang itu menatap dingin Kai.

Brak!

Dua orang pria Inggris berusia setengah abad, berjalan terhuyung ke dalam kamar mandi. Sesekali keduanya terbatuk. Dengan napas tersengalnya, mereka melaporkan apa yang mereka lihat pada William.

"Tidak ada siapa pun, Sir."

Kemudian dengan secepat kilat, William memasuki kamar mandi tak berpenghuni. "Kami hanya menemukan ini, Sir." Pria lainnya menambahkan. Dia menunjuk seonggok tubuh Sehun yang terkulai tidak berdaya di dalam bathtub. Tubuh pucat hampir membiru Sehun tergolek begitu saja di dalam sana.

"Apa dia salah satu dari korban Kim Jong In, Sir?" tanya salah seorang dari orang-orang yang dibwa William.

Dengan seksama ditiliknya tubuh Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Matanya menyipit saking telitinya. "Dilihat dari kondisi mayat ini sepertinya bukan."

Semua orang yang menyaksikan di sana mengangguk setuju. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh Sehun tidak cacat seinchi pun. Begitu sempurna dengan kulit putih bak porselen. Kebanyakan dari korban Kai, setidaknya mereka memiliki lima belas hingga tigapuluh luka tusuk ditubuh mereka. Yang lebih parah, kondisi organ dalam mereka akan berakhir mengenaskan.

"Aneh sekali. Bagaimana seorang Kim Jong In meninggalkan sesuatu seperti ini," gumam William merenung menatap heran ke arah Sehun. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada pinggiran bathtub guna menopang berat tubuhnya yang condong ke depan.

"Sir, aku menemukan ini." Seseorang muncul dari pintu kamar mandi dengan beberapa benda—cukup berharga hasil penggeledahan di kedua tangannya.

***  
>"Sialan! Kenapa kau membawaku?! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja?!" teriakan frustasi Kai tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada namja yang kini tengah menahannya.<p>

Lihat! Betapa menyedihkannya Kai kita. Duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Wajah putus asanya sudah hampir bersimbah air mata kalau-kalau Kai tidak kuat menahannya. Akan teramat sangat memalukan jika Kai harus menangis di depan namja itu.

"Itu lebih baik untuknya, Kai-ah." Namja yang membawa Kai menolehkan kepala dengan raut wajah sedih. "Orang-ornag itu akan memberikan pemakaman yang layak untuk pemuda itu."

Kai mendengus tidak suka. Dialihkannya tatapan matanya. Kemana saja asal jangan ke arah pemuda di depannya. "Kau bilang pemakaman? Seenaknya saja kau bicara!"

"Berhenti bertingkah gila seperti itu Kim Jongin!" bentak orang itu. "Sehun sudah mati, dan karena kecerobohanmu yang menyebabkan semua itu!" napas pemuda itu tersengal karena emosi. Antara marah juga kasian dengan tingkah Kai yang seperti itu.

"Memperlakukan seolah Dia masih ada, hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa. Kau tahu itu, Kai. Jadi biarkan orang-oran itu memperlakukannya dengan layak. Kalau kau mencintainya sebagaimana kau mendeklarasikannya di depan ayah juga ibu, maka kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya."

Pemuda itu menghela napas mengakhiri nasihat singkatnya untuk Kai. Ia menghampiri Kai yang menunduk, memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Saat lengannya terulur meraih wajah Kai, keadaan paling mengerikan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini, bergulir begitu saja.

Kai menangis. Air mata dimana-mana. Dan dia, paling tidak suka itu.

"Kai-ah, kita pulang. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu."

FIN


End file.
